


The World and the Star Above

by CallMeQTNotCT



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: is that a fucking jojo reference?, this is basically a jojo au but the start totally makes it look like it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQTNotCT/pseuds/CallMeQTNotCT
Summary: Mari was gifted. Not in academic or athletic terms. She's a stand user, but just any stand user. She's the user of The World. In her first year of high school, she moved to a school overseas to hone her skills in using her stand. Two years later, she returns to Uchiura. She's happy to be back where she belongs, but the girl she loves wishes she stayed in America. What will Mari do? Stay away from Kanan? or try to set things right?Love Live Sunshine/ JoJo's Bizarre Adventure au. Stylish poses will be pulled at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was expected the second I finished Stardust Crusaders. Enjoy if you can!

_ “Mama and Papa said that I was special...” _

  
  
The signs were always there. If Mari had to pinpoint when she herself became aware of those signs, she'd have to say it was around the time she was six. To be even more specific, the day she had been suddenly rushed into a hospital in Tokyo.    
  


_ “...I hurt a lot of people because of it...” _   
  


Mari was taken back to her time studying overseas, only two years ago. She was reminded of the issues she had caused.    
_  
_

_ “...It wasn't my fault...” _   
  


In some sense, that was true. See, there was something in Mari's blood and it had always been there from the day she was born.   
  


The blood of a monster ran in her veins.    
  


She had always kept that a secret from anyone and everyone she had ever met. She had hoped it would stay that way after everything she had done because of her blood.    
_  
_

_ “That's why I've come back.” _   
  


Mari was now sitting aboard her private helicopter. She had given her pilot a simple request, and that was to hover over the sea near a certain diving shop that always caught her fancy. She took particular interest in a blue haired diver.    
  


“I've come back for you, Kanan.”   
  


Saying that warmed Mari's heart. She truly did want to see Matsuura Kanan again. In fact, the very second she had parted ways with Kanan two years ago, she wanted to be back at her side.    
  


Now, two years later, Mari was practically stalking Kanan on her first day back in Japan.    
  


“I hope you still love me.”   
  
-   
  


Kanan suddenly shuddered, as though a ghost had passed a remark about her.    
  


“Kanan-chan,” her childhood friend, Chika called, “Is something wrong?”   
  


Kanan rubbed her temple, “I just got the feeling that I'm being watched...and that someone is talking about me.”   
  


Kanan looked up to the sky, a familiar pink helicopter was hovering over the sea a few hundred metres away at the very least.    


  
“That's an Ohara helicopter right?” Chika asked, taking the words right out of Kanan's mouth, “You-chan told me that the new school director is an Ohara.”   
  


Of course. Kanan was certain that the Ohara family were the richest family around the small town of Uchiura. But she also knew for a fact that the helicopter she was watching was not just any Ohara helicopter. It was a certain Ohara's mode of transport.    
  


A name slipped off of Kanan's tongue, “Mari...”   
  
\-    
  


Mari smiled, she could feel it in her heart that Kanan had spoken her name. She felt so warm. However, she had no idea if Kanan had said it in a heartwarming tone, but she didn;t care. Kanan was thinking about her.    
  


Mari finally turned her attention away from Kanan down below and finally called on her pilot.    
  


“I'm done looking, can you take me back to the hotel?” she asked.    
  


“Right away, Mari-sama.”   
  


Mari leaned back in her seat, still wearing a smile on her face. It felt so nice to be back. She was happy to see Kanan, even if it was from a distance.    
  


She looked out the window, and she only thought about Kanan. So much so that she hardly noticed a large spirit she knew always followed her around.    
  


“I'd end the world to see your face again...Kanan.”


End file.
